Don't Fall For The Target
by Suzume Yoshida
Summary: Syaoran Li, a famous assassin known throughout in the illegal services, was paid to kill an innocent girl, Sakura Kinomoto. But is she really as innocent as she seems? What happens when Syaoran develops feelings for her that an assassin shouldn't for his target?
1. Prolouge

Disclaimer: I don't own Cardcaptor Sakura. Clamp does.

Prologue

A young man walked silently down a dark alley. To a stranger he just appeared as another street rat going "home", but really he was paying attention to every sound, person, and smell that was going around him. He stopped in front of a small wooden door but he wasn't fooled. It was really a 6-inch thick titanium door painted to look like a wooden door. He pressed a hidden button on the wall and a retina scan popped out, scanning his eyes. It slid back into the wall and the door opened silently. He slipped in and closed the door behind him. It was a small room with only two chairs and a small wooden desk for dealing. A man with his face hidden by shadows was sitting in one of the chairs. The young man glided silently towards the empty chair and sat down. "I'm sure you're wondering why I asked you to come here," said the shadow man. "I need you to assassinate a girl for me." The assassin raised a brow.

"And how much are you offering?" he asked. The shadow man pulled out a metal briefcase and unlocked it, revealing dozens of hundred dollar bills. The assassin looked at it with greedy eyes.

"Exactly 60,000 dollars," the shadow man replied. "Are you in?"

"I'll take it. Who's the target?" the assassin asked. The shadow man slid a picture across the table to me. A young girl about twenty to twenty five smiled into the camera. She had honey colored hair and bright emerald eyes.

"Her name is Sakura Kinomoto. She is twenty four and owns a small patisserie in Manhattan. She lives on 15964, Sparrow Nest Street in a small apartment. The task is simple, kill her."

"Simple enough. Well, ja." The assassin got up to leave. The shadow man called him back.

"You're not going to take at least half the money to promise the rest," he asked. The assassin smirked.

"No need. If I don't get my money, I hunt you down. And you know what happens when an assassin hunts…." And with that he left into the Chicago night.


	2. Shot

Disclaimer: I don't own Card Captor Sakura. Clamp has full rights.

Shot

**Syaoran's POV:**

I got out of the car and looked around. Currently, I was on Sparrow Nest Street watching people go in and out of the expansive apartment complex looking for my target. I ran through my information in my head. This building was more like a hotel. There are only about 12 floors and each floor was one "apartment", and each floor was HUGE. This Sakura must be stinking rich. I gave up and decided to use my phone to look up the patisserie that Sakura supposedly owned. My phone was the Iphone 5 and it was wired so NOTHING could track anything. I glanced at the clock in the dash board and I got out of my car. I learned the patisserie was just a few blocks down so I might've well just walked. I pulled my hood over my head and put in some earphones. It looked like I was just listening to music but really the earphones were a device that let me hear really well. The hood wasn't really necessary but my face wasn't really one that was easy to forget. It came in handy when I need to…. persuade my female targets. But…. I quickly took a step back when a dart hit the wall right next to me. Right where I was just standing. I took out my phone and angled it so I could see the thrower. Hmm….a middle aged man with a distinctive blue and red striped scarf. He's either purposely doing that or he is just plain stupid. Either way I followed him at an unsuspicious distance which eventually led us to a dark alley. I stood there for a moment then walked in. It was a dead end. The man in question was standing in front of me with his back to me. I flicked my wrist and let my knife drop from the sheath strapped onto my arm and into my hand.

"Don't even try Syaoran. I have you surrounded," the man said, turning to face me. I paused. How did this bastard know my name? His scarf hid his face so I couldn't tell who it was. He was right about me being surrounded. There were people with guns all around me. Then I realized one more thing. All of my hidden weapons were gone. Even the knife I was just holding! I prided myself as one of the best assassins in Chicago now this dude comes along and steals all of my weapons. Who the fuck was this guy! I heard the shuffling of the gunners shifting their fingers, readying their guns. Simultaneously they all pulled the triggers. I shot out of the alley but not before a gun grazed my shoulder. I continued running until I reached the patisserie then I ducked into the alley next to it. Like the apartment building, it was very expansive looking. The entire front was glass and shaped like a semi circle. There were double glass doors with gold handles and edges. (A/N: I'm describing Mari's patisserie in New York from Yumeiro Patissiere Professional. Love that anime!) Mind-blowing pain ran through my left arm and I grimaced. Black spots danced before my eyes. _Shit. I'm about to…_

Sakura's POV:

"I'm taking out the trash! You can go ahead and leave!" I shouted to Tomoyo. She nodded from the cashier as we prepared for closing. I gathered up the trash bags and waited for Tomoyo to lock the cashier. She grabbed her satchel and coat then followed me out.

"Sayonara Sakura!" she said cheerfully before running to the bus stop. I waved at her and watched as she boarded the bus. Sighing, I heaved the trash bag into the alley where the trash dump was. When I closed the lid, I stretched my limbs and yawned. Today was another busy day in Clow Café. I heard a groan and froze. It continued and I peeked around the trash dump. A man, probably drunk was sitting there leaning against the wall. He was panting and grimacing as if he was in pain. Then I noticed the pool of blood that was quickly growing next to his unmoving arm. His right hand clutched at a wound on his left arm but the attempt was futile as there was still blood flowing between his fingers. Other than that he looked unharmed. I knelt down by his side and attempted to take a look. He yanked his arm away but for some reason he relented when he saw my face. Something flashed in his eyes when he saw me. Recognition? Relief? I pulled my handkerchief from my pocket and tied it around his wound.

"Do you need to go to the hospital?" I asked him. He shook his head but he looked like he was about to faint. After I helped him up he really did, falling in a way so his head rested on my shoulder. "Hey, HEY! Hang in there!"

* * *

Oh God that was short. I had no inspiration. But I promise that what comes next will be better!


	3. ATTENTION!

Dear readers,

IM SOOO SORRY MAKING YA'LL WAIT please forgive me TT^TT anyway this is not a chapter for DFFTT sadly. WAIT! dont rage quit yet!...i have a really bad case of writers' block. and when i come up with an idea...im too busy to type it... i promise i will update by the end of this month! I have a good idea for an original work and i have it all planned out...BUT I CANT THINK OF A NAME TT^TT i challenge my readers. If i give u a synopsis and you can pm me a good title then i will give the winner a special preview of the first chapter ONE MONTH before i post it.

Alice, Vincent, and Mark

These three have been chosen to participate in the Gathering, a challenge where the 13 Travelers go across time and space to accomplish one thing: Help the Broken find their Happiness. At first it seems like a game, an adventure. But as time progresses, they will find themselves in a bigger plot than they realized.

Thats it...what do u think? i know the sypnosis sounds stupid and if u have any ideas to improve it than please pm me! The contest will close on November the 13th. (I LOVE THE NUMBER 13 XD) I will choose 4 titles and let my readers vote with a poll. Again winner will get a preview of the first chapter sent to them. Their names sound so asian... i didn't even notice until now... Well anyway i wish u good luck!


	4. Inflitration

Disclaimer: All rights go in full to the Clamp Group. I own only the plot.

Syaoran's POV:

"Hey, are you okay?" I heard as I opened my eyes. The same girl with the warm emerald eyes was looking worriedly at me. Sakura. It all came flooding back to me. Long story short, I was surrounded, shot at, and escaped then I fainted. I focused on Sakura when she started unwinding a bandage on my left arm. Well it looked more like a big handkerchief to me. From an open first aid kit she grabbed a cotton ball which she used to dab medicine on the cut where the bullet had grazed my arm. It was an ugly gash that cut deep into the muscle underneath. I kept my face blank. I've been grazed by bullets before but for some reason this one hurt more. I almost vomited when Sakura brought out a needle and thread. She looked up at me. "Is this alright? You said you didn't want to go to the hospital," she said.

"The needle and thread are clean, right?" I asked. She nodded and slowly started stitching up the wound. When Sakura finished she wrapped it up with a fresh bandage and closed the first aid kit.

"Are you hungry?" she asked. Her voice was soft and soothing like I was a little kid. I studied her for a moment. How did an ordinary woman get on **his **hit list? I gave a mental smirk. This will be fun. First I will need her to trust me and then little by little I will gather information. Who knows? Maybe the information will be quite pricey.

"Yes," I answered. She gave me a warm smile again and nodded.

"I'll make some soup. Do you have anything you prefer?" she asked before heading out the door. When I shook my head she walked out of the room and towards what I assume was the kitchen. I examined the room I was in. The bed I was laying on was a simple queen-sized bed with a green, brown, and white color scheme. A desk and a book shelf were pushed up against the wall. Two white doors led to a bathroom and a walk-in closet, empty except for a few boxes of extra blankets and pillows. "You can take a quick shower! There's a towel and soap in there and I'll bring you some clothes!" Sakura shouted from the kitchen. Her offer puzzled me. Why would she let a total stranger shower in her apartment? (A/N: If there's a word for it please pm me. I'm not good with houses and buildings. XP) Oh well, might as well enjoy this while it lasts. After I finished showering, I found a pile of clothes sitting on the bed. A white button up and a pair of blue jeans. When I finished dressing, Sakura came into my room. She gave me a once-over and then a thumbs-up. "Looking good Handsome," she said with a good-natured laugh. "Come on. Dinner's ready." She lead me down the hall to an large kitchen. A small eating space sat in a horizontal area surrounded by glass windows. The kitchen looked simple but functional, perfect for a patisserie like Sakura. On the table was a simple meal of chicken soup. We both sat down and ate quietly. When she was done, she just stared out of the window, watching the city lights.

"Why are you treating me so kindly?" I asked. She turned to me with humor dancing in her eyes.

"Well you were bleeding and hurt. That's what anyone would've done," she said, shrugging. _She's too naïve. _When it was a little past 7, she started to put up the dishes. "You can go rest now. I'll handle the rest," she said after I helped take the dishes to the sink. My left arm was numb but that was normal once I've been grazed by a bullet. I nodded and went off to my room stopping in front of her room. It was obvious by the way it had flowers on the door. I snuck inside and glanced at a photo of her and a man that looked like he was in his forties'. _Note to Self: Do research on Kinomoto. _

* * *

I literally want to smack myself for rushing this. TT^TT I know I promised something good but hey, its 12:10 on a school night. Yeah yeah I know it's my fault. Sadly enough I won't be able to update for awhile (pfft not that I was doing it often anyway) If ya'll have any ideas on how I can make this fanfic better, feel free to pm me ^^. My schedule soo busy. Pre-AP classes and band _ enough to drive someone insane. Hehe…never said I wasn't though. Anyway, read and review please. I adore your reviews and they keep me going *^* Good Night~ (or good morning or after noon or whatever time it is where you live)


End file.
